


Sleepless Night

by AbbyGibbs



Series: Night series [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5914156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Abby spent the night at Gibbs's house?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: T  
> Pairing: Gabby  
> Spoilers: none  
> Genre: Friendship 
> 
> A/N: Read it or not, review it or not it's all your choice. Special thank you to my friend, Laci who managed to help me get my muse for writing. This one isn't much either, but in my world a small quantity is better than nothing at all. The story is a sequel to "Spend the night" it wasn't planned. I've decide not to plan anything anymore seeing that when I do something always comes up that will prevent me from writing. So planning anymore from now on and we'll see if this works better.
> 
> Special dedication Laci this story is for you my friend. I hope you'll like it, and that it will make you forget a little about your surgery. 
> 
> Thanks to Mark Harmon, Pauley Perrette, Michael Weatherly, Cote de Pablo, Sean Murray, David McCallum and all the other for giving life to the wonderful characters of NCIS

"Now what am I going to do?" Abby asked herself as she was lying in her coffin, eyes wide open. It had been a while since she'd chosen her coffin rather than her bed to sleep in. Though tonight she couldn't sleep in either. She couldn't stop thinking about the previous night she had spend at Gibbs's house. She didn't know what to do. It wasn't the first time Abby had spent at his place, but she had had this strange sensation that there'd been something more between them. They hadn't slept together or kissed and yet... Abby had the impression that there was more between them since that night.

 

Abby there is definitely no point to asking yourself questions or wondering about what happened. But she couldn't do anything else. She could still smell his distinctive scent in her body and he hadn't even touch her. His arms had been around her when she woke up, but that was all. A smile appeared on her lips then as she remembered how well she'd felt in his arms, how safe. In his arms she'd slept like a baby. She hadn't slept that good in years.

 

Abby got often to a party of kept working late at night because she often couldn't sleep at night. And when she couldn't sleep she was restless thinking too much about stuff, people she cared about her started to ask herself over and over again why she'd been adopted, why didn't her mother want her? What had happened to cause her to give her up for adoption?

 

The forensic scientist she was knew better, but she just couldn't help herself, and once she started to think, she didn't sleep. But when she was with Gibbs, she didn't think, she knew that no matter what everything would find a solution in the end.

 

So why couldn't she do that when she was alone at night in her apartment? And this thinking wasn't giving her any clue to the answer she wanted on her most important question: what was she supposed to do now?

 

**000**

 

"What am suppose to do now?" Was the question he was asking himself as he laid wide awake in his bed staring at the ceiling. It hadn't been the first time, Abby had stayed the night at his house and wouldn't probably be the last, but something had been different this time. Gibbs didn't know why he had that impression. Something was different.

 

Was the fact that when he had woken up he had found her laying on and around him when he was certain he had put her in his bed, or was it the fact that she was wearing one of his shirts or was it how peaceful she looked when she slept the NCIS team leader just couldn't say it.

 

He felt good when he was with her. Spending time with Abby was something Gibbs really enjoyed and even more so lately. Gibbs had always loved spending time with the NCIS lab rat, more than with anyone else, which was odd in so many ways for people who knew them because they were so different from one another. Yet they were so close to one another. He didn't have to tell her much, she knew what he was going to tell her before he even did.

 

His relationship with Abby was easy, actually Abby was the only woman in his life he had an easy relationship with, except of course, the one he had had with his first wife, Shannon. He was old and grumpy, he had his ideas and his rules, and he didn't let many people in. Not many women were happy with this and thought they could change him. To him it simply meant that they didn't love him and he was okay with it. None of his relationships and marriages were able to fill the void left by the death of both his wife and daughter anyway. It had taken him a while to understand that no women would never replace them.

 

Once he understood that, he occasionally had a relationship with a woman, but he didn't look for anything serious, he didn't want a commitment, he just wanted to company of someone, and from time to time he would allow himself to have sex with a woman he like, but that all he wanted.

 

It had always worked for him until now. Gibbs was getting tired of sleeping on his couch. Tired of sleeping alone. He had started to sleep on his couple of years before telling himself that it was easier, because he loved reading a book at night. The truth was that he didn't want to sleep alone in his bed anymore he was tired of sleeping in cold and empty sheets.

 

Gibbs couldn't stop remembering how good the weight of body felt on his has she was sleeping peacefully holding him tightly. Could it be that Abby was feeling something more for him than simply friendship? He had never really thought about before but the way she'd come back down to sleep with him on the couch. As he let wondered about the possibility a involuntary smile appeared on his lips. He and Abby becoming a couple where did that crazy idea come from? Crazy?

 

What if that idea wasn't that crazy after all and that something could blossom between the two of them? They knew each other for a very long time, they were friends and felt at ease when they were together, and no, it wasn't such a crazy idea after all.

 

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
